


Finding a Cure

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Sex Pollen, Starscream - Freeform, TF, TFP - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, Tumblr request, starscream is a needy lil bitchboi, tf request, tfp starscream, x Reader, x human, x human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Tumblr request!:"Can I request tfp knockout or tfp starscream getting infected with sex pollen and s/o loves denying them/teasing them to the edge"





	Finding a Cure

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about. I feel fine. Maybe you just need to turn on your air conditioner or something,” you wave Starscream off. He forced you to help him on a missing hunting for energon on some weird gross planet below, and once returning to the Nemesis he wouldn’t stop complaining.

“Please, just, come back to my habsuite with me, I think something is wrong and I’m not about to start asking the medics on this ship and risk further embarrassment,” he grumbled, but he sounded desperate.

“Fine, fine,” you huffed, following the jet down the halls back to his chambers. Once inside, he practically slammed the door behind you. He threw himself onto the berth.

“Please, I don’t understand, I think…I think something got me down on that filthy planet. I don’t feel well,” he whined. Starscream was always so over dramatic. You placed a hand to his chassis. His frame was warm, warmer than usual. He leaned into your touch. Normally, he would hate for you to even think about considering touching him with your feeble human hands.

“You must be sick because you’re letting me touch you,” you scowled. “And I think you like it?”

“Nonsense, that’s completely untrue,” he said. You removed your hand from his chest and he whined. You stared into those red optics and an expression of worry crossed his face. He really did want you to touch him. You pressed your hand back against his chest trailing your hand down the slate grey metal. You could have sworn you heard him moan.

“What’s that, Starscream? You say something?” Your hand lifted off him again.

“Please…” he softly begged.

“You know, I think I know what’s going on. I think that planet might have had some kind of…allergen or something infecting your systems. There’s no way you’d ever get turned on over a human touching you,” you smirked.

Starscream squawked. 

“I’d never even think of ever taking in those types of pleasures with a human!” he sat up, faceplates inches from you.

“Oh yeah?” your hands encircled over his hip joints and he fell back immediately against the berth. “You know there is a cure for this. I could let you go crawling to Knockout for some help…or we can fix this right here.”

“Please, anything, just…don’t stop touching me,” he was biting at his lower derma. The infection must have been spreading fast.

Your hands moved over from his hip joint to ghosting over his interface panel. He moaned loudly into your touch, hips bucking forward into your hand. You rubbed against him and felt something wet. You leaned over him and noticed his panels were leaking.

“Open up, Starscream,” you cooed, running your hand along his panels again. He transformed away his panels. His valve was so wet, dripping lubricant down the insides of his thighs and his spike stiff and straining. Your hand moved over, slowly tracing a finger down the length of his spike. A burst of static burst out of Starscream’s vocalizer. You did the same to his valve, just one finger tracing over the mesh lips.

“Stop teasing me!” he shouted, voice coated with static and desperation.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll just stop then.”

“No! Please! Please…”

Your hands reached for his spike again. One hand just barely able to wrap around him. You pumped him slowly. The most obscene sounds came from his vocalizer. You lifted your head to look at him. He was a complete and utter lewd display. His browplates were knitted together, his mouth hanging open, and his claws denting into the berth. With every slow motion of your hand sliding up and down his spike, the sounds that came out of him were some you’ve never heard him make before.

“Please, faster, I need-I need you to move faster,” his words strung together. You did as commanded. You could feel his frame start to shake as he neared overload. Just as he was about to tip the edge, you pulled away.

“No! No, no, no, no, no, please, no. I need to overload, I can’t take this anymore, please…please,” he was really begging now. With the crackling of his voice you’re sure he’d be in tears if he could cry.

“Oh, so you need me? A human’s help?” You started to trace his valve again. He growled.

“No, I don’t, I don’t need-” You pulled your hands away. “Okay, yes! Yes, I need you. Please.”

Delicate fingers once again, tracing the outer mesh of his valve. He shivered against your touch. One of his own servos dared to touch at his spike. You slipped two of your small finger in beyond his folds, and he groaned with pleasure. His claws wrapped around his spike, working himself as your teased his valve. Then you started to wonder.

As your finger slipped in and out in method, you lowered your head down to his array. This was just purely for experimentation, right? You were sure Starscream would never tell another spark about what happened in here. You ran your tongue over his anterior node. His systems squealed and the static that burst this time was louder than the last.

“Was that your mouth, human?” he screeched. You didn’t respond. “Well, if it was you better keep using it if you know what’s good for you.” He really wasn’t in a position for barking orders, but still you complied. You slipped a third finger into his valve, mouth working over the wet folds as your hands twisted and worked inside of him. Your free hand wrapped around his own digits working over his spike. The way the charge on the metal of his valve sparked against your tongue, you knew he was close again. And this time you’d really push him over the edge.

He overloaded without much warning. Transfluid coating him filthy over his chest and thighs. Your own hands slick with transfluid and lubricant. But his spike remained pressurized.

“Am I cured? I still don’t feel well,” he said, voice shaking.

“I guess we will just have to try this again until it works.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request something? Visit me at @blueraspberryrodimus on tumblr!


End file.
